Paige
In July 2012, Paige debuted on the third episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where she lost to Sofia Cortez. From September 2012, Paige would go on a singles winning streak defeating the likes of Audrey Marie, Sasha Banks, Emma, Aksana and notably multiple wins over former WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox. On the 30 January episode of NXT, Paige was attacked by ring announcer Summer Rae due to Rae's jealousy of Paige's popularity and success. On the 13 February episode of NXT, a vengeful Paige interrupted a scheduled match to attack Rae, but suffered a shoulder injury in the process, which Rae exploited later that episode to defeat Paige in a match. Paige returned to NXT on the 13 March edition, following a match between rival Summer Rae and Emma, and cleared Summer from the ring. On the April 3 episode of NXT, Paige teamed with Sasha Banks to defeat Summer Rae and Audrey Marie after Summer walked out on Audrey Marie. On the 17 April episode of NXT while Paige was challenging Summer to a match, Summer attacked Paige backstage & accepted the challenge. On the 2 May of NXT Paige defeated Summer Rae with the Paige-Turner. On 5 June, edition of NXT, Paige defeated Tamina Snuka in first round to advance to the semi-finals in the NXT women's championship tournament. On the 3 July episode of NXT, Paige defeated Alicia Fox with the Paige Turner to advance in the NXT Women’s Championship tournament. On the 24 July episode of NXT, Paige defeated Emma to be crowned the first-ever NXT Women's Champion. Paige made her first successful title defense on the August 14 episode of NXT, defeating Summer Rae. In the following months, Paige teamed up with Emma to feud with Summer Rae and Sasha Banks. On the 4 December episode of NXT, Paige successfully defended her title against Natalya. On 27 February 2014 at NXT ArRival, Paige successfully defended her title against Emma. On the April 7 episode of Raw, Paige made her debut on the main roster when she congratulated WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee on successfully defending her title at WrestleMania XXX. AJ instead challenged Paige to an impromptu match with AJ's championship on the line, which resulted in Paige quickly defeating AJ with the Paige Turner to capture her first Divas Title in WWE. She also became the first female wrestler to hold a developmental (NXT Women's) and primary (WWE Divas) championship simultaneously, whilst also becoming the youngest Divas Champion. Paige had her first successful title defense on the 28 April episode of Raw when her impromptu match with Brie Bella which went to a no contest due to an interference from Kane. She then enjoyed her first successful title defense on pay-per-view against Tamina Snuka last 4 May on Extreme Rules. She suffered her first main roster defeat on the 19 May episode of Raw to Alicia Fox in a non-title match. Because of the result, she defended and retained her title against Fox at Payback. In June, Paige feuded with Cameron and defeated her in two non-title matches. However, Cameron's tag team partner Naomi went on to beat Paige in a non-title match, leading to Naomi being granted a title match at Money in the Bank, which Paige won. The following night on Raw, Paige lost the title to a returning Lee after an impromptu match, ending her reign at 84 days. Following AJ's win, Paige began being nice to AJ, teaming with her in tag team matches and referring to her as her "frenemy." Paige faced AJ in a rematch at Battleground but failed to regain the Divas Championship. On the July 21 episode of Raw after AJ and Paige defeated Emma and Natalya, Paige seemed to celebrate with AJ, but this would be a ruse as Paige launched a punishing assault on AJ, turning into a heel for the first time in her NXT/WWE career. This eventually set up another title rematch for Paige against AJ at SummerSlam, which Paige won after she countered AJ's Black Widow with the Ram-Paige, to capture her second Divas Championship. At Night of Champions, Paige lost the championship to AJ in a triple threat match also involving Nikki Bella. She failed to regain it the following month at Hell in a Cell. At Survivor Series, Paige captained a team in a 4-on-4 Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match, where she was the last person from her team to be eliminated, courtesy of Naomi. On the January 5, 2015 episode of Raw, Paige showed signs of a face turn as she rescued Natalya from a post-match assault by the Divas Champion Nikki Bella. This led to a non-title match between Paige and Nikki the following night on Main Event, which Paige won. Following weeks of tormenting by the Bella Twins, Paige unsuccessfully challenged Nikki for the Divas Championship at Fastlane, and in a rematch that took place on the 2 March episode of Raw. Following the latter of the matches, Paige's former rival AJ Lee saved her from an attack from the Bella Twins. Paige and AJ subsequently teamed up to challenge the Bella Twins, defeating them in a tag team match at WrestleMania 31, which would be Paige's WrestleMania debut. On the 13 April episode of Raw, Paige won a battle royal to become the number one contender to Nikki's Divas Championship. After the match, Paige was assaulted by Naomi, injuring her in the storyline. After a month of absence, Paige returned on the May 18 episode of Raw, saving Nikki Bella from an attack from Naomi and Tamina Snuka, before attacking Nikki as well. This prompted a triple threat match between Paige, Naomi and Nikki at Elimination Chamber, however she failed to capture the title. Paige challenged Nikki for the championship on the 1 June episode of Raw and at Money in the Bank, however she lost after Nikki and Brie switched places during both matches. At The Beast in the East on 4 July, Paige failed to capture the championship from Nikki in a triple threat match that also involved Tamina Snuka. On the July 13 episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas division and introduced the debuting Charlotte and Becky Lynch as Paige's allies. NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks would then debut and ally with Naomi and Tamina, leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, a triple-threat match took place with Charlotte representing Paige's team, against Sasha Banks of Team B.A.D., and Brie Bella of Team Bella, which Charlotte would win. Paige would later lose twice to Banks via submission, once on July 20 in a tag team match and on July 27 in a singles match. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three team elimination match. Team Bella would first eliminate Team B.A.D., before Becky Lynch pinned Brie Bella to win the match for PCB. On the 31 August episode of Raw, all members of PCB competed in the first ever Divas Beat the Clock challenge, however, Paige failed to beat the clock, and Charlotte was named the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship. Following this, Paige began a rivalry with Banks and lost to her twice on the 7 and 14 September episodes of Raw, and fought to a no-contest on the 10 September episode of SmackDown. Charlotte went on to defeat Nikki Bella at Night of Champions to win the Divas Championship. During Charlotte's celebration the following night on Raw, Paige turned on her PCB partners and cut a promo, where she claimed that Charlotte was only there because of her father and berated other members of the Divas division, including Lynch and Natalya, the latter of whom confronted Paige later that night, thus turning heel in the process. After multiple confrontations between Paige and Natalya, Natalya would defeat Paige on the 5 October episode of Raw. Throughout October, Paige, acting as a tweener, tried to reconcile with Lynch and Charlotte only to attack them and solidify her heel turn. On the 2 November episode of Raw, Paige won a fatal four–way match, by defeating Lynch, Brie Bella and Sasha Banks, to face Charlotte for her Divas Championship at Survivor Series. She would continue to provoke Charlotte all the way up till Survivor Series, where she'd be defeated. On the November 24 episode of Raw, a rematch between the two took place, after Paige claimed Charlotte had cheated, but the match went into a double count–out. At TLC, she again lost to Charlotte in a Divas Title match. Paige took some time off television after her rivalry with Charlotte, due to a concussion, and returned on the 18 January 2016 episode of Raw, once again as a fan favorite, accompanying her former rival Natalya to her match against Brie Bella. She then entered a small feud with Summer Rae, losing to her on the February 15 episode of Raw, before defeating her in a rematch the following night on Main Event. Paige then aligned herself with fellow Total Divas ''cast members Brie Bella, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Eva Marie, facing Lana, Naomi, Tamina, Summer Rae and Emma in a 10-woman tag team match on the WrestleMania 32 kick-off show, which Team ''Total Divas would win. After defeating WWE Women's Champion Charlotte on two occasions, Paige was granted a title match on the 20 June episode of Raw, where she failed to capture the title, and would be attacked by Charlotte and her accomplice Dana Brooke post-match, before being saved by Sasha Banks, this led to a tag team match the following week on the June 27 episode of Raw, where Paige and Banks scored the victory. On 19 July, at the 2016 WWE Draft, Paige was drafted to Raw. On 17 August, Paige was suspended for 30 days after violating the company’s wellness policy. External links * Paige on Pro Wrestling Fandom * Paige on Official WWE Wiki Category:English wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:Divas Champions Category:Managers Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:Smackdown General Managers